Matsu Yoshino
Matsu Yoshino was the son of Matsu Nimuro, and was heir to the Lion Clan Championship at the time of his father's apparent death. Being too young to take the mantle, the Championship instead passed to the regency of Ikoma Otemi until Yoshino came of age. Tutor Yoshino was tutored by Ikoma Hiroshi, an omoidasu near his age who was his sensei and friend. Yoshino immediately gained a liking to the courtier, and they became fast friends. Art of the Duel, p. 69 Unicorn Border Skirmishes In 1167 Yoshino was appointed by Ikoma Otemi under the command of Ikoma Fujimaro shortly after his gempukku. Matsu Yoshino (Path of Hope flavor) Fujimaro had to oversee the training of young Yoshino in the matters of patrol and security, near the Unicorn. The task revealed difficult, due to the brash demeanor of Yoshino. In 1168 Moto Chagatai began to explore ways to reach the capital Toshi Ranbo without being discovered, in his attempt to give support of Kaneka's advance to the Imperial City. The first force he sent was discovered by the Fujimaro's border patrol. Yoshino spoke to the Lion forces stepping forward in Fujimaro's place and commanded to attack the Unicorn scouts. Rulebook Story (Drums of War) Yoshino had become fast friend of Fujimaro. The Ikoma had been informed by his Scorpion contact, Ikoma Yasuko, about the arrival of the small expeditionary force. The Unicorn force thought that a passageway was unguarded and came to explore it, stepping in the Yoshino's ambush. Moto Wasaka prompted and rode to kill the Lion's heir, but his mount was killed by an arrow fired by Fujimaro and Yoshino took his life. The Unicorns were slaughtered. The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon Two-War Front Otemi sent Matsu and Ikoma forces to strengthen their western border and Akodo Shigetoshi aided by Akodo Kobi would lead the Akodo joining the Crane against the Dragon in the War of Silk and Steel. Yoshino did not believe that the Khan would falter until he found a safe passage to Toshi Ranbo. Becoming Champion The second was a much larger force, and Ikoma Otemi gave Yoshino command of a larger force of Matsu to engage the force. The Unicorn led by Utaku Tama had destroyed Matsu Sanraku's Kaisha, and Yoshino anticipated where they would go. Yoshino was victorious, and returned to Shiro Akodo where he was presented with his father's sword, Shinrai, and became the Lion Clan Champion in 1168. Matsu's Ashes Matsu Benika had returned from the Battle of the Tomb where the Emperor Toturi III had died. The Beastmaster took with her an artifact that was found by Kitsu Katsuko as the urn containing the ashes of the original Matsu. Yoshino gifted her with Chukandomo. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Betrothed Yoshino summoned Otemi and his wife Ikoma Yasuko. The former Scorpion lobbied to give the Lion support to the Empress Toturi Kurako, who was specifically left in charge of the Imperial Court while the Emperor withdrew, until a new heir was officially crowned. Otemi had arranged the marriage of Yoshino who accepted it as a part of a Champion's fate. The Khan's Assaults The Khan launched his attack on the capital in 1169. Initially the Unicorn overran three Lion outposts and sacked Shiranai Toshi before Yoshino and Ikoma Otemi led the Lion in defense of Kyuden Ikoma from Kenson Gakka. The Khan’s Defiance, by Shawn Carman Fall of Kyuden Ikoma They arrived at Kyuden Ikoma before Chagatai's forces and the Lion were outnumbered nearly two to one. Kyuden Ikoma's gates were breached and the Khol began flooding the courtyards. Unknown to the Unicorn Otemi's unit had hidden to attack the command group and the Baraunghar shugenja to disrupt whatever spells were aiding the Unicorn. Otemi and his men struck out and most of the Lion were killed. Otemi himself was gravely injured by Chagatai, who fired three arrows into the Lion. Otemi's life was just barely saved thanks to Yoshino's forces collapsing the castle gate and striking out at the command unit. The Lion were able to regroup at Bishamon Seido. Fighting the Khan With the snow thawed, the Lion's fury was upon the Khan. At Tonfajutsen Yoshino leading the Lion pushed the Unicorn army back, using a army led by Ikoma Korin to push from the north, his own army pushing from the west and an army lead by Matsu Takenao from the south. The Unicorn had to fully engage the Lion before they could reach the capital. Yoshino suspected the Khan's easy retreat to be a ruse however, and left his command in the charge of Matsu Yokuya to consult Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Katsuko. The Truest Test, Part I, by Shawn Carman Khan assaults Toshi Ranbo During the absence of Yoshino the Baraunghar performed a ritual that avoided the frontal assault against the Lion army, and appeared at the capital's side. Aided by the treacherous Mantis they rode into the city streets. The bloodshed was ended with the arrival of the Phoenix and the Council of Five. They stopped the fight supported by the Celestial Heavens through the presence of the Dragon of Fire. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Khan defeated and shamed Chagatai and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, though perhaps suprisingly was spared execution on his grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader thanks to Naizen's words. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. A recovered Shigetoshi was ready to force another resolution but was restrained by the appearance of Yoshino, who had been moved to the city by Kitsu Katsuko. The Lion Champion swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Yoshino's renewed the vow Yoshino back at Shiro Matsu assembled his forces and vowed in fron of his men that he was to assault Shiro Moto in one year's time. He boasted that he would personally kill Chagatai. Matsu Yoshike would be the courier that would pass the message to Chagatai's hand and Shigetoshi the commander of the Lion army to pave the way. One Year, by Rusty Priske Race for the Throne During the Race for the Throne the Lion endorsed Toturi Shigekawa as their candidate for Emperor. Yoshino proclaimed him in a meeting with all the Lion leaders. Growth (The Race for the Throne Book), by Brian Yoon Married In 1170 Yoshino married Doji Chieri, who took her husband's family name. she took the management of all of Yoshino's estate accounts. Legacies, by Nancy Sauer Shiro Moto on sight This year Shigetoshi put to the torch the empty village of Kaiten Mura, five miles from Shiro Moto. The Lion sent two legions to clear the way to the Unicorns capital, leaving nearly unprotected the Lion command, the Matsu legion Yoshino commanded following closely behind. Shinjo Shono, the Shinjo Daimyo, had concealed in the burning village a small cavalry unit, and charged against the flank of Yoshino's forces. Sigetoshi saw the deceit and charged to intercept the Unicorn forces. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman The Lion forces reached the Unicorn and Shigetoshi confronted and killed Shono. Yoshino gathered his commanders, and left Shigetoshi in the reserve, with a sealed scroll. Shiro Moto would be assaulted with Yoshino and wounded Akodo Bakin as his tactician. Words & Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Death After his forces pushed their way into Shiro Moto, Matsu Yoshino dismissed his personal guard and engaged Moto Chagatai in single combat. Though the Lion Champion was outmatched, and Chagatai ran him through, Yoshino managed to wound the Khan and trap him in his burning castle. It was Yoshino's desire to die honorably in battle, avenging his family's honor. On leaving to assault Shiro Moto Yoshino left instructions for Akodo Shigetoshi to take his place as the Lion clan champion. Words and Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Other Family Tamahime, daughter of Tamago and Utagawa, was his half-sister. Tamahime (Promotional flavor) External Links * Matsu Yoshino (Path of Hope) * Matsu Yoshino Exp (Rise of the Shogun) * Matsu Yoshino Exp2 (Samurai) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Characters with Pictures